


Meu Querido Inimigo

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluffy Ending, KriSoo - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: [KRISOO] [FLUFFY]Naquele dia o que Kungsoo mais queria era apenas comprar seu precioso box em alguma livraria, porém acabou encontrando no meio de toda essa procura, seu maior inimigo da época de escola, trazendo a nostalgia e todo um questionamento à tona.





	Meu Querido Inimigo

**É inimigo mesmo?**

 

 

 

Kyung estava desesperado pelo box novo de Harry Potter, e aproveitando o dinheiro das férias decidiu ir até a livraria mais próxima de casa para comprar. A nova edição estava com umas capas lindas que formavam o Castelo de Hogwarts e ele adorava coisas que se completavam dessa forma, por isso não podia deixar de comprar o box.

Correu para a livraria, para tentar comprar o bendito box, mas já tinha se esgotado o estoque. Tateou pelas livrarias do shopping perto de sua casa e nada também. Passou a tarde procurando o tal box, porém sem sucesso; já estava cansado e sem esperanças.

Tomou um sorvete por causa do calor que estava fazendo na cidade naquele dia e de uma certa forma aquilo o ajudou, pois lembrou que faltava ainda mais duas livrarias para verificar. Kyungsoo não costumava ir até essas por serem distantes demais de sua casa, mas naquele dia precisava comprar aquele box, não dava pra desistir tão fácil assim. Era o box do Harry Potter, e ele não podia desistir tão fácil.

Chegou na primeira livraria e correu. Encontrou um atendente e resolveu falar com ele.

— Bom dia, vocês estão com o box novo do HP aqui?

O atendente o olhou de cima a baixo, sorriu e falou: — Nós temos, mas acredito que seja somente uma caixa, esse box vendeu muito rápido esses dias. — ele virou ao redor e apontou o dedo na direção de uma pilha ao fundo. — Olha! Acredito que aquele seja o ultimo.

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos e correu até a pilha de livros, se inclinou e colocou a mão em cima do tão amado box.

— É meu! — gritou, mas ao mesmo tempo alguém havia gritado a mesma frase junto dele. Inclinou a cabeça e viu um moreno alto, com um olhar sério e os braços cruzados. Percebeu que ele tinha dois riscos em sua sobrancelha esquerda e parecia mais um adolescente com aquilo no rosto.

Levantou o corpo e cruzou os braços, já se sentindo nervoso. — Olha, eu fiquei como um louco atrás desse box pela cidade e tenho certeza que cheguei aqui primeiro. Sugiro que você procure em outra livraria.

O altão franziu o cenho e deu uma risadinha. — Ora, ora, se não é o querido Do Kyungsoo. — descruzou os braços e apontou para a caixa de livros — A quanto tempo né? Mas... eu cheguei primeiro e também estou a tarde toda procurando por isso.

Kyungsoo se alarmou, olhou bem para o cara a sua frente e se viu encucado, pois não lembrava da onde o conhecia. Coçou a cabeça e buscou na memória alguém que fosse parecido com aquele cara.

Se assustou quando percebeu quem era.

— Yifan? — viu o outro confirmar com a cabeça e o típico risinho debochado que tinha. Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos. — Você ainda vive? Meu Deus!

— Em carne e osso.

— Não acredito que logo no dia que eu preciso do meu box você aparece como uma assombração para me atazanar!

— Digo o mesmo, afinal não esperava encontrar alguém que quisesse esse box tanto quanto eu hoje. Logo hoje.

Kyungsoo descruzou os braços e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos frontais da calça e riu um bocado. Era até bizarro encontrar o seu maior inimigo da escola ali, naquela livraria e querendo comprar o mesmo livro ainda por cima. — Você sempre foi egoísta, desde a época da escola, quando roubou uma coxinha minha e nunca me pagou.

— Quê? Eu não lembro disso. — Yifan arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

— Foi justamente por isso que viramos inimigos, você sempre mexia comigo, então parei de ser besta e declarei guerra. Mas dessa vez, — Kyungsoo apontou o dedo para o maior — eu não vou deixar você levar meu box. Eu cheguei primeiro.

— Nós viramos inimigos porque você também era um pirralho egoísta, que sempre achou que tudo girava ao seu redor. Por isso nós sempre brigamos.—Yifan fechou a cara e ficou encarando o baixinho por uma eternidade.

— E pelo visto, depois de tanto tempo nós ainda vamos brigar. — Kyungsoo continuou com seu risinho de antes. — Eu andei muito hoje para desistir tão fácil desse box. Ou eu levo, ou é guerra. — não esperava encontrar aquele cara, não esperava mesmo, um misto de raiva e nostalgia transitava por seus pensamentos e ele só queria ir embora dali.

— Hmm… Nós veremos… — Yifan lançou o olhar mais debochado possível.

Os dois estudaram juntos a vida toda e nunca se deram muito bem, tentaram ser amigos quando estavam na escola elemental, mas Yifan era brincalhão demais e muito egoísta pro gosto do outro. Os dois acabaram vivendo em pé de guerra até acabar a escola, quando enfim, cada um seguiu sua vida na esperança de jamais se encontrar. No entanto, depois de cinco anos, os dois estavam ali, na mesma livraria e querendo a mesma coisa como sempre, trazendo de volta lembranças do passado e deixando o orgulho tomar de conta novamente.

Um dos atendentes chegou e parou no meio dos dois, olhou para seus rostos com expressões sérias e cabeças levantadas.

— Em que posso ajudá-los? Já decidiram alguma coisa?

Kyungsoo fez menção de falar, mas Yifan foi mais rápido.

— Eu não vou levar nada, meu amigo aí, está aqui para levar esse box, já que ele procurou durante todo o dia e só achou aqui.

— Perfeito, vou levar para embalar e vocês pagam no caixa. — disse o homem, pegando a caixa com os livros e os levando.

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos, achando aquilo estranho e muito estupefato com o que Yifan tinha dito. Não esperava que ele fizesse aquilo, que deixasse o box para si, já que pelo que lembrava dele, sempre fora um garoto egoísta e que adorava arrumar briga com todo mundo pela escola.

Ousou se aproximar do outro, já se sentindo mais leve, mesmo achando esquisito. Yifan continuou com sua expressão séria no rosto, agora usava óculos e Kyungsoo não pôde deixar de notar que ele estava até mais bonito agora do que na época da escola.

— Por que você disse ao cara que eu levaria o box? — perguntou encucado.

Yifan ajeitou os óculos e falou: — Porque eu tô cansado de brigar com todo mundo, — ele soltou um suspiro, — e porque eu não fiquei o dia todo procurando o box como você, já que moro aqui perto. — ele deu de ombros e depois de muito tempo sorriu de leve para Kyungsoo. Não era justo levar aquele box, apesar daquele baixinho a sua frente ter sido seu inimigo na escola, sabia que quando ele queria algo fazia de tudo por aquilo e tinha certeza que ele estava o dia inteiro a procura daqueles livros.

Kyungsoo baixou a cabeça, se sentindo um pouco envergonhado pela primeira vez na frente do outro. — Poxa... Muito obrigado Yifan. Você mudou bastante...

— Err... De nada cara, não foi nada... — disse, coçando o queixo. Não entendia porque estava desconcertado na frente de Do Kyungsoo, ele nunca se sentiu assim na frente de alguém, muito menos na frente do seu inimigo de escola. — Bom, eu vou indo. A gente se vê. — virou de costas e fez menção de sair.

Kyungsoo não disse nada, ficou petrificado, pensando se deveria deixar o encontro dos dois por isso. Até que finalmente se decidiu, mesmo se achando um louco por fazer o que ia fazer, e correu até o mais alto, tocando em seu ombro. Yifan se virou, com um rosto um pouco vermelho demais para seu gosto.

— É... Eu vou pagar agora e... em forma de te agradecer melhor queria te levar até a outra livraria aqui perto. Lá seria minha segunda opção se aqui não tivesse e podíamos verificar se tem algum box pra você lá. O que acha?

Yifan passou as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados, pensativo. — Hmm... Não quero te incomodar cara...

— Mas é aqui perto, a gente chega rapidinho lá.

— Ah... Tá bom então. Vamos!

Kyungsoo de repente se viu sorrindo. Yifan parecia bem mais legal agora. Os dois foram até o caixa e fizeram o pagamento. Guardaram o box na parte de trás do carro de Kyungsoo e seguiram até a outra livraria.

Yifan colocou os cintos e olhou de esguelha para Kyungsoo. Ele estava mais arrumadinho e com um cabelo mais ralo do que o modelo que usava na escola. Usava uma calça jeans mais apertada e uma camiseta do Star Wars. Não estava nada mau, pensou Yifan mentalmente. Ele tinha mudado bastante.

— Então Yifan. O que você fez depois que saiu da escola?

Yifan saiu de seus devaneios, se assustando. — Ah... Eu fiz Design Gráfico, mas acabei sendo despedido da empresa que trabalhava, então no momento estou desempregado.

Kyungsoo olhou para o moreno e depois voltou sua atenção para a rua. — Poxa, que chato...

— É... — Yifan baixou a vista, se sentindo encabulado. — Mas e você?

— Bom. Eu tô de férias hoje. Trabalho como editor de uma revista geek então por isso meu desespero com esse box. Tô sempre por dentro dessas novidades literárias, de games, filmes e etc.

— Não acredito! Se você for um dos editores da “Geek Todo Dia” eu vou surtar. Eu sempre compro essa revista! Queria muito trabalhar lá!

Kyungsoo riu bastante, estava sendo divertido conversar com ele, depois de tanto tempo sem o ver. — Na verdade é uma um pouco menor que essa… a Guia Geek, mas eu adoro trabalhar lá — ele olhou para Yifan, que sorria abobado. — Sabe, eu acho que deve ter vagas agora pra lá, se quiser posso até te ajudar nisso.

Os olhos de Yifan ficaram radiantes com aquela frase. — Meu Deus cara! Se você realmente puder me ajudar eu serei eternamente grato!

— Não é nada demais! Você só me dá seu currículo... — Kyungsoo estacionou o carro em uma vaga em frente a livraria. — Chegamos.

Os dois entraram na livraria juntos e foram se informar sobre o box, mas infelizmente já tinha se esgotado.

— Vocês podem fazer uma reserva, deixando um cadastro conosco. Quando o box chegar novamente na próxima semana nós entramos em contato. — o atendente informou.

— Ah! Isso é ótimo Yifan! Eu posso vir com você, já que te devo uma.

— Que é isso! Não precisa mais me ajudar nisso, eu posso vir aqui só, não é tão longe de casa.

Kyungsoo colocou a mão direita sobre o braço esquerdo do Yifan, olhando-o sério. — Eu faço questão de vir com você Yifan e você não pode me dizer não.

— Hahaha! Tá bom. Você continua o mesmo chato insistente, não mudou nada.

Kyungsoo deu de ombros — Fazer o quê? Hehehe.

Então os dois trocaram contatos e cada um seguiu para suas casas.

Os dias foram passando e como prometido Kyungsoo foi com Yifan na livraria, ajudar na compra do box do Harry Potter. Os dois saíram para comer uma pizza e conversaram até altas horas sobre suas vidas, sobre as brigas que tinham quando eram adolescentes e sobre seus gostos. Perceberam que tinham muitas coisas em comum, e outras coisas diferentes, até porque ninguém é igual. No entanto se viram gostando da companhia um do outro e passaram mais tempo juntos do que o necessário nas férias do Kyungsoo.

Yifan acabou conseguindo um emprego em uma revista. Uma rival da que Kyungsoo trabalhava, e os dois comemoraram aos risos, já que agora discutiriam sobre qual revista geek era a melhor da cidade. E continuaram se vendo por um bom tempo ainda. Os dois se encontravam em seus apartamentos e viam filmes de todos os tipos, conversavam e passavam a noite toda comendo besteiras, jogando video-games e brigando por qualquer coisa.

Até que um dia Kyungsoo o chamou para ver um filme em sua casa, porém dessa vez estava se sentindo mais nervoso do que nunca, estava muito ansioso para vê-lo e não estava sabendo lidar direito com suas reações esquisitas. Ajeitou tudo na sala, o que iriam comer e deixou o filme no ponto. Um tempo depois a campainha tocou e ele correu para atender com o coração aos saltos.

Yifan entrou sorrindo e dando um abraço apertado no agora amigo e os dois riram.

— Você tá me apertando Yifan! — ralhou Kyungsoo, com um biquinho e se desvencilhando do outro.

— Hahaha! Devia ter apertado bem mais! Você fica fofo quando tá bravo. — disse, tentando apertar as bochechas do outro, que o olhava com uma cara de bravo.

Kyungsoo se viu corado. — Pare de ser idiota! Se continuar com isso não seremos mis amigos!

— Poxa, eu era muito burro mesmo.

— Burro? Porque?

— Por nunca ter percebido o quanto você é fofo.

Kyungsoo fechou a cara. — Você já ta enchendo. Anda, entra. — empurrou Yifan e o jogou no sofá da sala.

Kyungsoo sentou ao seu lado e atacou as pipocas, já começando o filme.

— O que nós vamos ver mesmo? — Yifan perguntou, atacando as pipocas também.

Kyungsoo olhou para Yifan, balançando a cabeça em negação. — Não acredito que você já esqueceu do filme Fan. Esse filme é bom, vamos assistir.

Yifan ficou feliz, pela primeira vez Soo o estava chamando de Fan. Se sentiu um pouco desconcertado com isso, mas não deixou de sorrir.

— Tudo bem, vamos ver.

O filme corria e para os dois estava sendo bastante divertido. Kyungsoo amava filmes com música e Yifan também, por isso quando o filme acabou, nem perceberam, já que estava tudo muito bom.

Beberam água e resolveram colocar outro filme, porém, como esse era com um pouco mais de drama, Kyungsoo não prestou tanta atenção. Ele começou a olhar para o cara ao seu lado. Yifan tinha sido seu inimigo de escola, e agora estava sorridente, vendo um filme ao seu lado e o chamando de amigo. Parecia algo difícil de acreditar, mas eles realmente ficaram bem próximos nesse tempo. Ficou pensando se era o destino os unindo novamente e fazendo a tensão que sempre rolou com eles na escola se transformar em algo a mais.

Kyungsoo ficou nervoso e batendo os pés de vez em quando no chão. Se sentia esquisito e queria tentar algo, algo que sabia que no fundo sempre quis fazer, porém nunca teve coragem.

Se aproximou mais do amigo e devagar encostou a cabeça em seu ombro esquerdo. Yifan o olhou e apenas o puxou mais pra perto, envolvendo seu braço em suas costas, de um jeito tão natural que Kyungsoo se assustou um pouco.

— Está com sono Soo? — Yifan perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da tv.

Kyungsoo suspirou um pouco, sorrindo baixinho. — Um pouco, mas… Sei lá. Acho que estou feliz de saber que agora somos amigos.

Yifan olhou para Kyungsoo, o encarando e sorrindo. — Também fico feliz Soo. — ele se virou e ficou de frente para o amigo no sofá. O puxou um pouco mais e os dois se abraçaram. — Você é o meu querido inimigo Soo.

Kyungsoo começou a rir muito. — É tipo aquele filme, o Meu Malvado Favorito.

— Isso! Esse mesmo! E você é bem malvado quando quer ser… mas, você continua sendo adorável e eu continuo gostando de você. — os dois se separaram e se fitaram por um tempo.

Kyungsoo já nem ligava mais para o filme, não queria saber mais de nada. — Eu… eu também gosto de você Fan.

Kyungsoo se achava um louco, mas não quis perder mais tempo. Chegou perto de Yifan e lhe deu um selinho, daqueles bem parados, só pra sentir seus lábios que estavam um pouco ressecados do tempo. No entanto foi o suficiente para que todo seu corpo entrasse em um curto, se arrepiando todo com aquele pequeno gesto. Levou as mãos até o rosto do mais alto e o segurou.

Yifan levou um susto. Não esperava por aquilo, mas fechou os olhos e somente se entregou as sensações que estava sentindo naquele momento. Os dois se separaram e continuaram se fitando, dessa vez cada um com os rostos quentes e vermelhos do selinho.

— Errr… eu… me-

— Soo, não fala nada. — Yifan pediu, e se aproximou novamente, dessa vez o beijando.

Se Kyungsoo sentiu um arrepio com o selinho, dessa vez ele não sabia explicar o que era, pareciam fogos de artifício explodindo em seu corpo. Yifan o puxou mais pra perto, segurando sua cintura e Kyungsoo enfiou uma das mãos em sua nuca, apertando no local. O beijo ficava bem mais intenso e os dois iam ficando bem mais próximos naquele sofá pequeno. O menor agarrou a camisa do outro e suspirou em meio as mordidas que levava em seus lábios carnudos. O filme agora era o de menos e a sala estava toda bagunçada porque eles acabaram chutando o balde de pipocas por conta do beijo.

Depois de um bom tempo se beijando, os dois se separaram, respiraram fundo e tentaram se olhar, com suas faces quentes e ruborizadas agora.

— O que foi isso? — Kyungsoo, enfim perguntou.

— Não sei Soo… só sei que foi maravilhoso. — Yifan respondeu, passando os dedos pela bochecha do amigo e olhando bem em seus olhos.

— É, foi muito bom…

Yifan fazia um carinho discreto no rosto do amigo e sorria abobado. — Nós podemos fazer de novo se você quiser.

— Fan. — disse, ignorando o que o mais alto acabara de falar.

— Fala.

— Eu acho que sempre gostei de você. Mesmo você sendo meu inimigo de escola, acredito que sempre nutri sentimentos por você, e naquela época eu achava tudo muito esquisito, não entendia bem. Agora que somos amigos, tudo voltou de uma vez.

Yifan sorriu, estava se sentindo leve com aquela confissão.

— Sabe, eu não lembro se gostei de você naquela época, mas preciso dizer que agora eu estou totalmente na sua cara, e espero que possamos fazer isso aqui dar certo.

Kyungsoo começou a rir bastante, se afastando de Yifan no sofá e gargalhando como nunca.

Yifan franziu o cenho. — O que é tão engraçado?

— Você.

— Eu?

— Até pra dizer que gosta de alguém você fala de uma forma engraçada. — Kyungsoo se aproximou novamente do amigo e pousou a mão direita em seu rosto. — Mas sabe, acho que é isso que eu mais gosto em você, que eu sempre gostei e nunca consegui admitir.

— Só você mesmo Soo.

— Eu quero fazer isso dar certo, meu querido inimigo. — disse, rindo baixinho.

Yifan sorriu e apenas o beijou, fazendo aquela noite ser bem mais especial, já que eles viram mais filmes, brigaram, riram muito, jogaram video-game e se perderam em meio aos beijos e abraços dados.


End file.
